Les inconvénients de la célébrité
by Glasgow
Summary: Sherlock prend conscience qu'être un personnage public ne représente pas que des avantages. John/Sherlock


Bon anniversaire Kathleen! J'espère que ceci te plaira, pas toujours évident de combler les fans ;) Mais je tenais à marquer le coup avec quelques mots :)

Et à tous les autre également une bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Un sourire sur les lèvres, John prenait soin de répondre à chaque nouveau commentaire apparu sur son blog durant la journée. C'était un exercice auquel il consacrait volontiers du temps chaque soir, étonné à chaque fois du succès que rencontraient ses publications. Comptes-rendus d'enquêtes bouclées ou simplement billets d'humeur sur quelque détail de sa vie que ce soit, ses textes étaient de plus en plus suivis, lui conférant une petite célébrité plutôt agréable au sein de la blogosphère. Il appréciait cet état de fait et soupçonnait Sherlock, même si celui-ci la critiquait dès que l'occasion se présentait, d'en être jaloux. Son propre site n'avait pas le même succès c'était certain, mais qui aurait pu s'intéresser à ses articles pompeux et bien trop scientifiques ? Alors John savourait cette petite victoire sur son compagnon, lui qui n'était jamais le meilleur dans quelque autre domaine que ce soit.

Il était d'autant plus fier qu'il aimait ce blog. Ce n'était certes pas de la grande littérature mais il était plaisant de rapporter ses activités de détective amateur auprès d'un génie tel que Sherlock et parler surtout de son amant – même si ce dernier détail n'avait jamais été confirmé par aucun des deux partis – était agréable. Toute sa vie en effet tournait autour de Holmes, normal qu'il en soit de même pour ses écrits.

Entendant la porte claquer et les pas empressés quoi que légers qui suivirent dans les escaliers, John ne fut tout à coup plus aussi impatient de retrouver son amant. Cela se percevait nettement là où habituellement Sherlock était plutôt aussi discret qu'un chat, il était énervé. Or un Sherlock énervé n'était jamais de bonne compagnie. Bien décidé à ne pas le laisser gâcher sa soirée, le médecin fit donc mine de l'ignorer quand il pénétra dans la pièce et continua d'écrire bien sagement.

« John ne m'ignore pas, tu sais combien j'ai horreur de ça, déclara le brun après plusieurs minutes d'un silence lourd.

\- Tu as l'air dans de si bonnes dispositions que j'ai effectivement très envie de te faire plaisir », ironisa le médecin.

Le détective se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans un soupir exagérément mélodramatique et John dut se retenir pour ne pas rire tant il avait l'habitude ce manège.

« John, on est d'accord, mon activité demande un maximum de discrétion et d'anonymat, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond soupira, sachant parfaitement où cette conversation allait à nouveau les mener. Il en avait assez de passer son temps à devoir défendre son blog, alors il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, se préparant mentalement à la suite.

« Mes prochaines enquêtes sous couverture ne pourront pas fonctionner puisque la moitié des londoniens, sinon des Anglais, connaissent mon visage.

\- Sherlock, mon blog et moi n'y sommes pour rien ! C'est toi qui a pris cette habitude de jouer les divas, y compris devant la presse !

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, je remarque simplement que les choses nous ont échappées. J'envisage très sérieusement me mettre au vert quelque temps.

\- Tu mettre au vert, toi ? Alors que l'idée même d'un week-end de détente te met à la torture…

\- Ce qui te donne une idée de l'ampleur des dégâts. Parce qu'il y a pire que le fait que mon visage soit connu. Je ne peux me permettre d'avoir un point faible, ce que tu es devenu pour moi. A présent trop de gens sont au courant de notre relation et c'est malsain. Quiconque veut désormais s'en prendre à moi sait qu'il devra simplement passer par toi pour plus d'efficacité.

\- Mon amour, c'est flatteur mais honnêtement les gens se fichent royalement de ta vie sexuelle, ils doivent être vraiment bien peu à connaître la vraie nature de notre relation.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? » s'écria Holmes en se redressant d'un bond.

Ce fut à cet instant seulement que John remarqua l'étoffe blanche soigneusement pliée dans sa main. Peu habitué à le voir faire tant de mystères, il fut presque impatient de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Alors tu vas peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai trouvé ceci exposé dans la vitrine d'une boutique en ville ? » continua Sherlock en brandissant ce qui s'avéra être un tee-shirt.

Tee-shirt portant l'obscure inscription "Johnlock Forever", mais prouvant qu'une image valait définitivement plus que des mots ce fut surtout la photo imprimée en dessous qui retint l'attention de Watson, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui et Sherlock en train de s'embrasser. Le médecin rougit violemment en se faisant la réflexion que quitter la ville en toute discrétion pour quelque temps ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée à la réflexion.

**THE END.**


End file.
